Shadows
by Unlucky Duckie
Summary: Tcest, Turtlecest, you have been warned. Our favorite resident mad scientest falls deep in to obession with team leader. This story leans dark and more than a little crazy. Don/Leo


Somewhere in the lab an alarm chides me to wakefulness. It is not in my nature to be up this early. Reluctantly I stir, it is every scientist quest to understand the nature of the universe. It is my quest to bend it to my will. I have twenty seven minutes until you begin morning meditation. I roll out of bed, and fill a beaker with water from the slop sink and throw it over a burner.

I bush my teeth and complete morning necessities before I step into the small shower stall tucked in the far corner of the lab. It might strike people as a little silly to have a shower in the lab, but here in the sewers an abundance of water is one of our few luxuries. The shower upstairs is better appointed, but out there I might run in to you. I do not wish you to see not at my best. Before coffee, I am not at my best.

The shower helps. It takes me seven minutes and thirty one seconds to groom my self. I spend another three minutes and eighteen seconds languishing in the hot water contemplating fluid dynamics as I watch droplets bead and run along my skin. I snap out of my reprieve, and regret it immediately as I will now definitely not have time to masturbate. Well, they say anticipation on is the best spice.

Warped in a towel I grab a set of tongs to handle the hot beaker, overturning it's steaming contents into a French press. I promise my self I'll make a real pot of coffee later, right now I just need a cup or two to help get me going.

Blowing on the black tar between sips I glance back at the clock even though the count in my head has already told me I have four minutes and sixteen seconds before my planned departure time. Fidgety, I grab a bottle of lotion from the corner of my desk and rub some on my hands. Funny to be using it for its intended purpose. Today I decide, is the day I will touch you.

Although I had decided that everyday for about two weeks. But today's the day, real actual physical contact. One minute and twenty eight seconds. I leave the lab right on schedule.

Predictably you are in the kitchen drinking tea. A lot of people use predictable to mean boring, but your unfailing punctuality is one of the many things I love about you.

"Hey Don" you call as I enter the room half drunk cup of coffee in hand. You voice is as smooth and cool as polished steel, and I almost shiver just herring you say my name. "Good morning Leo." I manage weekly, sliding in the chair across from you. "I was just about to go meditate before practice" you stand and I let my gaze linger over your thighs for a moment before tearing it away "would you like to join me?" You come forward standing right next to my chair now. "Sure" I respond careful to hide my eagerness. "Great" you lay a hand on my shoulder. I take one hand off the coffee mug, it's trembling slightly. I can do this. Your hand on my shoulder gives it a firm squeeze. I lift my hand off the table towards the one you've laid upon me. My heart is pounding in my throat.

"I'll go get the mats." you say cheerfully, turning away. My hand freezes midair, the moment has past. Setting your cup down in the sink you head for the dojo. I am such an idiot. You were right there touching me. I sit there seething, looking at the black liquid sloshing around in my cup as my hands shake with impotent fury.

It's just a minor setback, I tell my self calming. After all, you are waiting for me in the next room. Standing I go to the sink. A small amount of your tea is still steaming in the cup. I set my mug down and lift the tea. Carefully I align my mouth with where you drank from. I take a small sip, delighted by the intimacy of fluid exchange. Even indirect it's still quite satisfying. I swig the rest of my coffee to get the taste of green tea out of my mouth and head quickly to the dojo to join you.

I sit across from you, legs folded in lotus position. Leo and I both seem to get a lot out of these extra sessions. You seem more relaxed after, perhaps you are finding real inner peace, or maybe you are maintaining whatever mechanism that gives you such perfect balance and calm. I enjoy them because it's good to have a spare hour to go over existing and plan future projects. And because with your eyes closed I can stare at you as much as I want.

Your leaf green face is serene, your lips very slightly parted. For a moment I fight the dizzying urge to run my tongue along them. instead I watch the steady rise and fall of your chest. Forty minutes have already slipped by. I wish I could hold this moment suspended. In seventeen minutes and three seconds this will be over. I wish that I had the time to find the perfect solution. If I could just hold everything fixed for a moment I'm sure I could chart the forces that bind us. Instead the minutes rush by as I watch you. You are so perfect. I love looking at you, watching your eyes move behind the delicate skin of your eyelids. Being able to watch you like this is almost enough. But it's not enough. In four minutes and fifteen seconds this will be over and I need to be ready. I slide my eyes shut, and count down the seconds. The shrill of Mikeys alarm sounds just as I reach zero.

It's time to get ready for practice. I bound up while you are still seated. I offer my hand casually as I can. You take it, and I feel the pleasing solid weight of your body as you pull yourself up.

Contact.

The view of your ass as you bend over to roll the mats feels like a reward.


End file.
